


Heroes

by Dharz_135



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, POV Outsider, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dharz_135/pseuds/Dharz_135
Summary: When news comes out that Tony Stark is barely holding onto life millions gather together.A general POV of why Tony Stark is a better hero than Steve Rogers





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick and dirty thing that I wrote. Hope you like it!

When the news of Tony Stark being admitted into a hospital and hanging on to life by a single thread was leaked into the general public, there was an uproar of angry and worried people. When it was found that Steve Rogers and his friend James Barnes were the reason for Tony Stark’s injuries there was a rift created between two sides of a raging public, those who supported Rogers and those who sided with Tony.

Because you see, while Rogers might have been Captin America, hero of World War II, Tony Stark was an Inspiration, a mentor, the one who made being a tech geek cool. He was there in the presence of people, he helped them through his work, supporting new theories, opening up new doors for the future, and providing education for those who strives to reach for more. Tony Stark was more than just Iron Man, the reason why nerds were cool, why thousands of people worked in IT departments. 

Steve Rogers was an idol, someone who was the embodiment of a true American, blue eyes, blonde hair, great strength, someone who was perfect. While Tony wasn’t much, he was like everyone else, he didn’t have a serum injected into him to make his special, he just was. Tony Stark would always be the role model for millions of children because he is imperfect, but he makes the best of it. 

That is why millions gathered together to hold vigil by his hospital, why hundreds of hackers tried to gain access to his medical file, just to revive a bit of hope, to know that he would make it. That is why, when a tired looking Tony Stark stepped out of the hospital a few days later with his bodyguard and CEO by his side the world let out a sigh of relief, because their hero wasn’t dead.


End file.
